One Girls Story
by EllieGymGirl2
Summary: What happens to Erika when her friend is attacked by some crazy guy on the street? What happens when everything she knows is overrun by the dead people, or 'zombies.' How will Erika survive? In this fanfiction, 'One Girls Story,' we see how Erika copes with the Zombie Apocalypse and what happens when she meets up with Ricks group of survivors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on fanfiction so I am really excited to hear what you think. One of my favorite shows is The Walking Dead and I randomly started writing this in school the other day so I thought maybe I would try and upload it here and see what happens. Well, I don't want to bore you, so please, continue on and read the story. I hope you enjoy!**

One Girls Story

I am not very good at making friends. I'm rude, awkward, mean, and just would rather be alone. Currently, I am residing in a low budget orphanage which can barely afford two meals a day or electricity, so it doesn't help much with my constant bad mood. But one day this girl named Marline refused to let me scare her off and would always sit down and talk to me. I never responded to her or even acknowledged her presence, but that didn't slow her down at all. She talked a mile a minute and wasn't scared to reveal anything. I learned that her favorite animal is the horse, when she was little her parents couldn't afford her so they dropped her here and she has been here ever since, she loves writing, and wants a cat as a pet when she is older. All of this I learned just from the first time she sat down to talk to me, and since then I have heard so much more. Wherever I went, she followed. I figured if I completely ignored her then she would go away but that only seemed to add more fuel to her fire.

One day she followed me around while crying, begging me to talk to her. I don't really know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was frustrated I wasn't talking to her. Maybe she was just sad or in a bad mood that day. Anyways, I cannot believe she just paraded around the orphanage and let everyone see her cry. I would never let anyone see me cry. Finally, when I couldn't stand her soft sobs any longer, I spoke to her. I rarely spoke in this godforsaken place unless it was to insult someone, but when I turned around to lay it on her, I couldn't bring myself to.

Her large blue eyes were glistening with tears and she just looked so lonely. I know what being lonely feels like, so I sympathized with her. "My name is Erika." I had mumbled, looking away from her eyes. After I introduced myself, we became friends. If by 'friends' you mean while she talks I actually look at her, then yes. Friends.

But now my only friend in the orphanage that I have been in for about a year is in the orphanage clinic with a fever of 115 degrees. I didn't even think a fever of that degree was possible. All of the stupid ladies who work here have been rushing in and out while getting various supplies from around the building. I don't understand why they don't just bring her to the hospital if it's this serious. I couldn't hear everything that had happened, but I heard some snippets like, "..when she was attacked…" or, "…the crazy man bit her…" This whole thing is just weirding me out. Eventually the woman all stopped for a minute to go make breakfast, and that is when I slipped into the room to see Marline.

The clinic was painted a headache inducing bright blue and the room was almost bare. All there was is a bookshelf where they kept the necessities of the clinic, the bed where Marline was laying, and a small machine that took blood pressure and heart rate. I walked over to Marline and realized she was either sleeping or passed out. Her usually flushed and energetic face was dangerously pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. Also, there was a needle in her arm with a tube connecting to the monitor and a blood pressure thing on her finger. She was drenched in layers of sweat, I mean, I could feel the heat rising off of her. This is definitely a bad fever. I looked up and saw that her right fist was clenching the bed sheets tightly, as if she was in pain or fighting something.

I sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the steady rhythm of her heart beat from the monitor. Poor Marline. She doesn't deserve to be so sick, the ladies who work here do. They don't even care about us, they just come here to drink booze with each other. I cannot tell you how many times I have had to clean up their vomit. Is it even legal to do that in an orphanage? The only time they care is if they think they will either lose or gain money, and if anything happens to Marline, they lose it. So of course they care now.

A soft hum snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw it was the monitor Marline was hooked up to that was making the noise. I looked closer and saw that where the line usually shows her heartbeat zigzaging up and down, now it was just straight. As if…. she is dead.

"HELP!" I yelled, panicking because of the situation I was in. What if Marline died right now? No, hopefully the ladies can help her. Someone has to help her. Please. Someone help her.

Footsteps rushed around me and suddenly I was pushed out of the way as all of the workers surrounded her. I tried to see what they were doing but I wasn't tall enough to look over their shoulders. Some of them were crying, some were freaking out and running around, (probably from fear of loss of money) but the rest were calmly at Marlines side. I noticed they were not trying to save her anymore.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Help her!" I hollered at the stupid woman, who looked dumb just staring at Marlines body blankly. The lady right next to Marlines bed shook her head sadly at me, signaling that Marline is dead. I felt like my heart stopped. How could she be dead? How can such a nice, sweet, innocent girl be dead? And what was even wrong with her because these good for nothing ladies still don't know. All of the orphanage workers filed out, some shrugging. SHRUGGING. Like they couldn't care less, like Marline was just a small bug they had kept for a pet that died. Well to them I guess that is true.

Once the woman were all gone, I slammed the door shut and locked it as my tears spilled out. Why did Marline have to intrude in my life like that and make me have a connection to her, then just die? I still remember the last thing she said to me, "I hope we can be friends forever!" I had only known her for a year in this orphanage but she considered me her best friend. I have never said more than my name or maybe a snide comment here and there to her in my life.

"Nughh.." I heard a groan from the bed next to me and I jumped, startled. I looked over and saw Marlines bright blue eyes open slowly, only, they were not bright blue anymore. They were so pale they were almost white, and her skin hadn't regained any of her color. I looked at the monitor and saw that her heart was still not beating. How…? Am I going crazy?

She tilted her head back and sniffed the air before slowly turning to me and sniffing again. Then, before I could even react, she growled inhumanly and lunged off the bed for me, in the process violently ripping the needle and blood pressure monitor off. I let out a startled gasp and flung myself to the side to dodge the attack. Marline, or, whatever she is, slammed into the wall and I heard a sickening crunch. Even after that terrible fall, she stood and started to limp after me at a scary pace. Actually, it was more than scary. It was terrifying. She kept snapping her teeth together in my directions and letting out the most inhuman sounds. How can this possibly be happening? This is not Marline, not anymore. Her face looked bloody and her ankle was twisted around. She shouldn't even be walking with her ankle like that, yet she is stilling coming after me. I could see dark blue veins protruding from the side of her head as she struggled to get to me as fast as she could.

I backed all the way into the other wall before screaming, "HELP!", for the second time this day. I heard the ladies rushing to the room but it was too late, the creature was almost on me. I grabbed her wrists and tried to hold it away but she was crazy strong and she stuck her face right up to mine, groaning and snapping at me. Her breath smelled like blood and her nose was completely crooked on her face from when she slammed into the wall but she showed no signs of pain. I moved my leg up and desperately kicked her away. She reeled back, but came right back at me. This time I dodged and headed to the shelf to grab a weapon. I heard pounding on the door from the ladies and would go unlock it but Marline was already almost on me. I grabbed a small knife and thrust it into her chest while letting a sob out. I cannot believe I just thrust a knife into my friends' chest. But it didn't seem to slow her down one bit. She kept coming after me, pushing the bed out of the way. Her white nightgown got caught on the corner of the bed and ripped off, revealing a short jagged scar that looked oddly like a bite mark just below her sports bra. Blood caked around the wound it looked a little infected. When did she get that?

I franticly look at the woman at the door, who were freaking out and pointed at their heads, mimicking a stabbing motion. Ok, so maybe a stab to the head. I grabbed another knife from the shelf but it was too late, Marine tackled me and almost sunk her teeth into my shoulder when I quickly elbowed her head with my free arm, causing her neck to snap backwards. My elbow throbbed painfully, but this worked to my advantage, because she couldn't seem to be able to twist her neck back. I pushed her back and sunk the knife deep into her skull. The scary pale eyes rolled back before she fell back with her knees twisted painfully underneath her.

I scurried up and unlocked the door before the ladies surrounded me and some went to look at Marine. "Are you ok?" "What happened?" "Is she like, a zombie?" They bombarded me with questions but I wouldn't answer one until they answered mine.

"How did you know that I should stab it in the head?" I bluntly asked, and the woman looked at me like I had two heads.

A taller lady with short brown hair and blue eyes answered. "We didn't know for sure, but we figured when she was attacked and the man bit her, he injected her with a virus. The virus he had. After some cops got the man we took Marline back but she already had a high fever. When we looked into her test results we realized that it had something to do with her brain, so when stabbing her in the heart didn't kill her, we figured the brain." As soon as she finished her story all of the other orphanage kids ran around her asking what happened.

I was about to go find a room to cry my eyes out because I'm sad, scared, and horrified, when I heard the noises. There were loud inhuman groans and grunts coming from all around us. I saw the ladies eyes widen in horror and then the one with the short brown hair screamed, "RUN! Save yourselves!" The other kids didn't know what was going on, but I did. There were other things like what Marine just was, and they were coming. Fast.

**Well, that took forever to write! I know it's really long and some of you might not like that, but I wanted to keep it interesting so maybe I could get more readers. Obviously there will be more chapters but I will update a lot quicker if you review for me. Anything, complaints, comments, questions, I will address every review next chapter. Later in the story I think I am going to have Erika meet up with Ricks group, so don't worry if that is what you want! Stay tuned and review! Thank you soooo much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Girls Story**

My footsteps were in sync with my racing heart as I ran as fast as I could to the exits of the orphanage. Every once in a while I would run into a worker or other orphanage children but I did not give them a second glance. All around the building I heard the moans and sometimes when I past a room I heard flesh tearing and screams, but I still have not seen another one of those things. I hope to keep it that way. I rounded a corner and my body filled with relief as I saw a door leading outside. I quickly pushed it open and was about to run outside when I noticed what was going on. People were running in all directions and screaming as the things, zombies I guess, were running around and attacking everyone. Some were on the ground being eaten by them; some looked like they were dead with huge holes in their chests, and other seemed to be getting away. I don't think these things can run very fast.

I was about to quietly step back into the building when I heard a snort and groan come from my left. I froze and slowly turned my head to see a woman, looking around thirty, with only one arm and her stomach completely open. She looked around and sniffed the air, becoming alert and starting to jerkily move towards me. Her face was pale and her eyes were almost white, just like Marines. Finally her gaze met mine and she shrieked before starting to lunge towards me. I swiftly jerked backwards and slammed the door but she had already gotten her good arm through it. With my back against the door I pushed as hard as I could and heard her scream but she didn't let up. She pounded on the door her body and feet and her hand grabbed my hair. I tried to pull out of her grasp but she was stronger than I anticipated and my hair was yanked from my head. Immediately my head started to burn and I could feel the hot stream of blood dripping down from where the hair had ripped out some chunks of my skin.

Frustrated, I turned around so I was facing the door and let it open a little before slamming it back down on her arm. She screeched and continued to pound on the door. I slammed the door at least three more times before I heard the sick sound of bones crunching and her arm snapped off, falling to the floor. Even with her other arm gone she continued making those skin crawling sounds and banging on the door. I turned the lock and started to run back down the hallway before running into someone. Terrified and startled, I swung and my fist connected with solid skin. I heard a muffled grunt of pain before whoever I ran into took my arms and shoved me against the wall painfully. My face was squished into the cold tile and I thought I was going to die.

"Are you infected?" They said from behind me, with a feminine voice. I weakly shook my head as another tear slipped from my eye. I have not heard the things talk yet but who knows, maybe they can and this one will eat me like the others are doing to the people on the street. How did this happen? Is it some sort of disease that makes people go mad and turn into dangerous cannibals? After all of the zombie movies I watched, I would think these are zombies. But zombies are not real and now I am just looking for an explanation. Any explanation.

The person behind me slowly let me go and I started to flee down the hallway. The power was starting to flicker and honestly, that just made the scene scarier. "Wait, Erika!" The person called from behind me, and I stopped. How would they know my name? I turned around and saw the lady with the short brown hair and blue eyes holding a long knife and running after me. My eyes widened when I saw the knife and I was about to run away when she said, "No Erika, do not run away. I am not going to hurt you. I want to help."

She stopped next to me and placed the knife in one of the loops on her jeans, showing that she would not use it on me. "What is happening?" I asked her. It was really the only question I had about all of this. All around me the sounds of glass breaking, screams, moans, and footsteps could be heard easily.

She looked at me sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly do not know. The news said maybe a disease outbreak but almost everyone has it and it is spreading like wild fire through bites. When the infected bite you, you become infected, so keep away from them. Also, like you have already learned, stab them in the head if they are about to attack you, it's the only way to kill them." I nodded my head, but did not really comprehend what she said. So it is just a disease. That must mean there is a cure, right? There has to be one, there is a cure for everything. I just have to stay safe until there is. "My name is Ms. Banks, but please, you can call me Teri." Teri told me, reaching her hand out. She probably wants me to shake her hand. As if we are just meeting. That almost makes me laugh, because I have met her many times. She is always the one worker who gets too drunk and vomits everywhere, which the other children and I have to clean up. I definitely know her.

I ignored her hand and began to walk past her. She stood for a little before I heard her footsteps trying to catch up to me. "Ok, so you are not much of a talker. That is ok. But we need to find somewhere safe to hide out until the brunt of this is all over. Then we can go out and search for other people."

That reminded me. "Where is everyone else?" I asked her, wondering why she chose me to be her little apocalypse partner.

Teri began to cry next to me and whispered, "I don't know. I really don't. Once I heard the grunts I told them to get away but they all ran in different directions and some children had not even come out of their rooms. Most are probably dead, but some could be alive, like us. Honestly-"A low moan to the right cut her off and she quickly pushed me behind her, holding the knife out in front of her. I looked around desperately and saw a shard of glass from a broken window. I picked it up and held the sharp side in the direction we heard the noise. Already my body was freezing up in terror of facing one of these things again but I tried not to show it as the moans got closer. The noises were not like I had ever heard before. They were higher pitched, like coming from a child. Kind of like the ones Marline made.

Slowly, a small child rounded the corner but did not seem to see us. She had frizzy blond hair and was pale, showing all the signs of having the 'disease.' She was very creepy, but the creepiest of it was the way she walked, the way all of them did. Kind of limping, but also moving fast enough to get you when you are not looking. Teri sniffled and shriveled back. Is she seriously chickening out now? Making my steps as silent as possible, I stepped in front of her and readied myself to stab something. The girl cocked her head at us before realizing we were food. She started to slowly moan and limped faster at us. Teri let out a muffled sob and sank to the floor. "A child." She mumbled. "I cannot kill a child."

I took deep breaths as the girl came towards me and when I could not wait any long I sprinted towards her and dug the shard into her scalp. I thought the weapon would meet resistance with her scull but it cut cleanly through, like slicing an apple. Her arms weakly reached for me before her sunken eyes closed and her body hit the ground. Poor girl couldn't be older than ten. "Did you… Is she dead?" Teri stuttered from behind me, standing up and gripping the knife to her chest. I honestly have no clue if she is dead or alive, after seeing this I know anything is possible. But to calm Teri I shook my head yes and she shivered. "This is crazy." Her voice quivered.

I heard screeches and moans coming from all around us so I grabbed the sleeve of Teri's turtleneck and tugged, trying to get her to come with me. She looked at me with a detached look and would not budge. "Teri we have to go. Now." Still she gave me a look that showed she was not up to speed. If anything I should be freaking out and stunned because I just killed a small child, or whatever it was, not her. I actually am not sure how I am so calm right now. Maybe I will freak out later. But right now I just know we have to get out of here, or go somewhere where we will not be spotted. Right now I can hear that some of the things are really close.

So I did what I have always wanted to do to the woman. I stood on my tip toes and slapped her right across the face. Her head jerked to the side and her hand went up to cup her cheek. "OW." She said, startled. "Erika?"

"We need to go." I urgently pushed her forward, and she started running in the direction. It's a good thing she did so because I was willing to leave her behind.

"Ok, there is a place that is secure enough that I doubt they will be able to get in." Teri said as she ran. "There is a large room near the back of the building where we hold all the money we get. There are so many locks; nobody would be able to get in." She saw the weird look I was giving her and shrugged. "We are poor, we protect out money. Anyways, if we can make it there then we will be safe for the time being. Then when this whole thing calms down a little or someone comes to get us we will leave." For some reason I seriously doubted someone would come and get us unless they wanted to chew on our skin. But there is always hope. Teri led me down a couple hallways, which now was very dark, and we did not encounter any more of those things. Eventually we got to the door. It was made of metal and had a passcode lock, a lock that needed a key, and a chain lock. Wow. They really did take keeping their money safe seriously. "You watch my back while I undo this." She instructed and started to put in a passcode.

I didn't like being told what to do but I held my tongue and stood with my glass shard ready. Blood dripped leisurely off the sharp surface and I grimaced. That is a child's blood. As Teri searched her pockets for the key I heard a low growling outside of the entrance to here. "Here one comes." I told Teri and she stiffened. It stopped outside of the entrance, sniffed, then without making a sound it started speeding towards us. I prepared my glass and was ready to hit it but it ignored me and went straight for Teri. I panicked and swung the shard around, digging it into the things side. He roared and tackled me, knocking me backwards and my head hit the wall painfully. A burning sensation ripped down my skull but I tried to ignore it and held the man's shoulders away from me. He snapped in my face and had blood caked around his mouth. Obviously he had already had a meal. Teri pushed him off of me and started to wrestle with him on the ground. I heard her whimper but when she rolled back on top she stabbed her knife into his skull. He reared back and fell to the ground, dead. I tried to stand up but my muscles were not working and I slumped back onto the ground. My head kind of hurt but honestly it was not that bad. I am just really tired right now, and I told Teri that.

"Erika? No, no do not go to sleep. You stay awake." She panicked, taking one of my hands in hers. I tried to jerk it back but my body was not responding. I really want to sleep. "Oh god you must have a concussion. Come on, stay with me." _Why do you care? _I tried to ask her but my mouth was not working either. I am just so exhausted from everything. "Erika you better stay with me I cannot do this alone. " She begged me, starting to cry again. I wanted to tell her I was fine, just tired, but by then I had already fallen into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was in a dark room and my head was pounding so painfully. I do not remember it hurting this much before. "Teri?" I called out, but my voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. How long have I been passed out?

"Erika!? You are awake, oh thank goodness. I gave you some pain pills I keep in my purse and let you rest but you might not feel much better." Teri spoke quickly, her voice cracking a couple of times. What is wrong with her? I moved my hands around me, searching for something, and Teri put a small flashlight in my hands. "Here" She said. I turned it on and the first thing I saw was Teri's crazed face. Her eyes were wide and blood shot and her face was flushed red. Also, she was so hot I could feel the heat coming off of her. Just like Marline. On her right should her shirt was torn and blood dripped down her chest.

"You are bit." I stated, speaking low to avoid further headache and the things possibly hearing us. Teri nodded sadly and my heart wrenched. Not because I liked her, but because so far she is the only person I am with so without her I don't have anyone. I am by myself. I thought I would prefer to be by myself but if I had been by myself, I would already be dead. I guess I appreciate Teri's help.

Teri reached out to me and placed her knife in my hand. I shined the flashlight on my face and gave her a confused look. I noticed around the floor of the small room we were in was a lot of money, so guessed we had made it in the room ok. Well, at least I know where we are. "Use the knife. On me. I will turn into one of those things and kill you and I really do not want to kill anyone. I will be like Marline." She cursed sadly and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Please." Her voice was filled with dryness. No hope or anything. And I knew what would happen if I refused to kill her. I had already seen it happen to Marline.

"Bye, Teri." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears again, and I brought the knife down into her skull.

**Here is the second chapter! I wanted to thank all of you for adding this story to your favorites and following and I especially want to thank my reviewers-**

**Guest-**

**Wow thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy this too!**

**ThePrincexx-**

**Wow, your review made me blush. **** I am sooo happy you liked it and I will check out that story as soon as I can. I'm really hoping you like the new chapter!**


End file.
